My Life Is Difficult
by LostShade
Summary: Normal:'conforming to the usual or typical standard.'…normal… I suppose that used to be me. Before I had fallen into that damned well, trapping me from ever returning to any type of normality. And turning me into this...
1. Pro

Summary:

Normal: conforming to the usual or typical standard.

…normal… I suppose that used to be me. Before I had fallen into that damned well, trapping me from ever returning to any type of normality I had possessed before. And yet I don't know if I should be happy or angry with the world for turning me into this…

Story:

Inuyasha and I had become… well distant lately. Well ever since the latest incident happened. And as all incidents go they all started with the same beginning, me getting mad at something Inuyasha had done in this case it had revolved around him wanting both Kikyou and me, somewhere in between I stormed off and it ended with me being left with mid-night black hair, gray cloudy eyes, elfish ears, a full body, and my ever changing powers that keep getting stronger…

And I know I'm only guessing but I think that this distance is due to the fact that I don't look like her anymore.

Sango and I could not have been closer however I couldn't help but feel like a third wheel when talking to her and Miroku.

With Shippo spending most of his time with the village children, I was pretty much on my own. I guess that's what lead me to leave.

Oh! And did I mention the seemingly increasing encounters with a certain demon lord? It's quite strange… the fact that the more he comes the faster he gets to the point of wanting me, Kagome H the time traveling miko, demon Princess of the Central Lands.


	2. Chapter 1

The Beginning:

"God damn it Kagome! Can't you do anything right? Wait, no you can't! You just have to get attacked by every demon that passes by."

"Inuyasha, you know she doesn-"

"Yes that's my goal in life; to get attacked by demons so that Inuyasha has to save me! Ohh no it couldn't be the fact that the Shikon no Tama has enough power to engulf the entire country? No that couldn't be it… yup my lifelong goal is complete."

Sarcasm was dripping within this but being the idiot Inuyasha was…

"I Knew It!!"

…he really didn't understand…

'_Oh my god'_ I stood there, head down my bangs covering my anger filled eyes. "I'm going home."

"What!" Inuyasha stood there fumbling with words that seemed to come out all at once. "No w—There's no chan—God Damn it—Kagome! No! Don't you think about it?"

"Shut up Inuyasha." I turned my back and started walking down the path that ended near the well.

"Don't you even! You broke the jewel; you were the one crying how it's your responsibility to put it back together. So get your puny ass back here and do your job!"

"And what job did I apply for Inuyasha?" I still hadn't turned around but I knew my rage was filtering into my aura. Turning it black with my purification powers streaming through it. I could feel it crackling and getting stronger.

"Your job of being MY shard detector!"

There he said it, the one thing to tick me off.

"So that's all that this group thinks of me. I'm a shard detector who you can switch on and off whenever Kikyou appears huh Inu?" I know this was a low blow to the rest of the group but it just…slipped out? I turned around in time to see Inuyasha visibly flinch, and I nearly lost my resolve (nearly). "Well listen up you royal pain in my ass. I am not nor will I ever be your anything!" With that said my powers raged out of control.

Yeah, so that ended me here.

Here: the state at which one has no idea where one is.

The only thing I had seen was some random ball rolling in this lifeless world. And being me, I had decided that I would go in the direction it came from instead of the way it was going…

So I am now sitting here waiting for the next random object to pass… and hoping it was somewhat normal… I so did not need flying pigs right now.

"You know, we should probably try and help her."

"Your right I suppose. But how? I'm not sure we should just pop out of nowhere… might just give that girl a fright."

"Well how else are we supposed to tell her what she needs to know?

silence

"Ha Ha! We could come from far away and walk really slowly toward her!"

"Why slowly? Can't we just walk normally?"

"Dramatic effect. It builds curiosity… or was it tension… or fear?"

"That's dumb."

"Well I was going to suggest rolling by her, like when we threw that ball. Hee hee. That was fun!"

"Why don't you just go walk in a random direction and I'll go talk to her."

"Ok... Wait! Hey I want to talk to her too!"

"Kami… please help me…"

'_Sitting in a random spot, in a random realm, with only a random ball rolling around to occupy you can get boring… and sensing two presences above you kinda puts you on edge_'

I was hoping they would just attack so I could kill or be killed so I could get out of this hell hole. But someone up there really hated me… so I knew that wouldn't happen…

pacing blue ball

Tick… tock

Pacing red ball

Ticcckk toccckk

Pacing green ball

Tttiiiccckk…

God my only amusement…

"You know its nice staring out into a world with nothing to look at but a random ball! And realizing that people are sitting there doing nothing about it!

POP

I turned around trying to find the source of the noise.

POP POP

I knew it! I pissed off some God!

POP

I turned around again, this noise was just echoing! I couldn't find the source… until.

"I knew that would be a great entrance!"

"You're insane…"

I turned around again ('god I'm getting dizzy') to find... two… animals? I sat here for how long to find a fox and a tiny liger?... My life keeps getting better.

Ok the fox was cute. And the liger was absolutely adorable but still I waited for this all along!

"HI!" … and the fox was overly hyper. "I'm Bells! Look see my tail?" With a closer look I noticed her red and white coat and her split tail had a white ribbon with three bells on it.

The Liger was a bit different. She stood proud and strong with a pure white coat and the most stunning black eyes, her paws looked to be dipped in turquoise paint.

"And I am Circa" her voice rang loud and clear. "We've brought you here to present you with a choice."

"Yup! Don't you think that's cool?"

"To become strong enough to beat the darkness…"

"Which you would look soo cool! I have the design right here!"

"Or to give the power to someone else."

I looked at her like she was nuts, who wouldn't take the offer? "I'll take the—"

"Before you choose you must realize what comes with it. To have the power you'll be locked in the past. To give it away means you will be forever banished from the feudal era."

"Your kidding me? You'd make me choose between my two families?"

"It is the way it must be. The future is changing every time you go between the worlds. The gods must keep the future from changing, so they have given you this." She stated it, I didn't want to hear it but she said it anyway. But there has to be…

"Can't I compromise? At least let me visit my families before I decide." I looked toward them with desperate eyes.

"No you have to decide here…"Circa turned her head away, ears hanging limply.

Bells came up to me pawing me lightly… "I will allow you to see you past or future family once before returning to the other forever. But you must decide…"

"So what will it be?"

I looked away sadness clearly displayed on my face. "Just let me think." And I walked away wanting to be alone, at least… for a little while.

_Behind me a pink ball bounces by._

End! Ok. Tell me if you want more or if I'm just wasting my time. But either way review!

Lost


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How long?" they looked at me confused as I choked out my words. "With the family I don't choose. How long do I get to be with them?"

"From dawn, till dusk."

I ran, and I didn't stop tears fell from my eyes leaving red trails down my face. I threw open the door. It was early but I didn't care. I just wanted to cry in their arms and hope that I made the right choice.

"Shush... Honey it will ok. Everything will turn out for the better."

"How can you say that? I won't be able to see you guys again. And I don't know how I'll survive without you!"

"Dear, you will be fine! And to tell you the truth I am glad that you picked this. You don't need us as much as you think you do. I mean look at all you've done. Your helping to save the future. You've almost completed the jewel and I know that you don't like to think so but your stronger then anyone I know."

My mother sat on the couch with my dead in her lap. She ran her fingers through my head trying to get me to relax.

"You know Hun? You have grown so much since you met everyone in the past. And you said it yourself you have a debt to pay and you should be the one to do it. Then find a family of your own. And I swear I will track your line down." She tried at a feeble laugh.

"I'll find a way to see you again I promise." I stated determinedly. But that didn't stop the tears from falling…

"It is time." Circa stated calmly. "Bells ready the design."

I looked around realizing that the backyard I had been standing in was now the empty realm.

"Will I be able to help with the design? Or am I already planned out?" I asked half-heartedly.

"You really want to help! Oh goodie! There are a few things you can decide on!" Bells ran toward me with a scroll following after her. "See! Isn't it great?! But I am not sure on the hair… or the eyes… and I think you should have a tattoo but I'm not sure… and I need to give you a new name…" she went on and on. I soon discovered that she didn't have any details accomplished with the final sketch.

"There!" Bells cried.

"Is it complete?" Circa asked.

"As much as I can think of. But if any little detail needs to be changed or altered the Gods will choose to do so during the transformation." She stated proudly. "Sooo.. how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are we going to say a spell, put crystals around her and chant, give her a potion? I think we should do a voodoo doll!"

"why does it seem like we've had a conversation similar to this one?"

"Cause we have!"

I began to tune them out, while I studied the image before me. Bells drew me as a 5'7 black haired demon-miko. I had a red corset that tied in the back with black lace and Chinese symbols… wait. As I looked at the paper as the image slowly flickered into Chinese writing. I looked at the lettering but I couldn't recognize any of it. And yet I was calling out to me… And at the gods will I was lifted from the ground. I let out a silent cry as black wings sprouted from my back leafing a steam of blood traveling down my back as I passed out.

"God damn it, what happened to me?" I moaned rolling over onto my back. I had a headache that felt like it was going to burst through my skull.

"I can give you the Looonnnnngg story or the short one!" Ohh how that voice killed my ears. Why was everything so loud?

"Short so I don't have to listen for long."

"Ok well… you TRANSFORMED! Oh my beautiful creation! Its not exactly how I imagined it but it will defiantly do! I mean the hair, the clothes, all my idea!"

"Make it be quiet!" I screamed covering my sensitive ears.

"well don't be rude about it… all you needed to do was ask…"

"You shall be fine little one." Another, calmer, quieter voice filled my mind.

"Whats happening to me?" I asked again pain evident in my voice.

"You transformed into a being powerful enough to conquer the evil. However, you must learn to deal with you senses first. Everything else will come to you…"

"How?"

"You must stand first."

The first thought running through my head was yeah right, but the voice had calmed my headache enough to gather the bit of courage I had to open my eyes and stand up. Bells and Circa stared up at me.

"I am truly sorry Bells. Its just too new." Her ears perked up a bit but she said nothing only nodding toward me.

I looked down at myself. "I changed." Smiling I looked back to Bells, "Thank you."

Her head shout up and she immediately began where she left off.

…my ears…

I asked in between one of Bells' breathing breaks if there was any mirror or water I could look at myself in. I was granted a full body length mirror.

Bells' design… that's what I looked like. Of course with some minor changes, like my misty eyes. But I had my black layered hair going down to my breasts. I had a deep red corset on with the black lace ties down my back. The ties however didn't cover the two wings tattooed to my upper back, and the outline of a black panther on my lower back. I had a ribbon on my right upper arm and my left wrist.

'Wings and a panther… the two halves to the whole…"

As if on cue a dark light flared around me and I stood there in my demon form. A long black tail with a red tip had a ribbon tied to the end of it. I was wearing a black tank top, and black pants that seemed to be like a second skin.

Concentrating on my other half a bright white light engulfed me but this form didn't come without pain. Wings sprouted from by back and I felt a scream filter through my throat as they tore through my skin leaving red trails bleeding through the skin tight white outfit.

"You have three forms. Your human, your demon, and your miko. You must learn to control each of these three's emotions to overcome the pain that comes with each form." Circa and Bells were speaking in monotone with black eyes. "Upon discovering each attack, defensive move, and technique you will know how to use them immediately. Every month you will have to stay in one from during the full moon. Learn well, Live well, and protect those who cannot."

Upon my agreement, I left to find my way back to the past, my future and my present.

End.

Was it good? Was it bad? Ok well don't tell me if it was horrible. But tell me if it need improvement…

K?

Thanks.

Lost


End file.
